


Not Dr. Seuss

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-10-09</p><p>
  <a href="http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/776696.html">Related works by others</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Dr. Seuss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-10-09
> 
> [Related works by others](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/776696.html)

The Care and Keeping of the Iceman  
by Ray Person, Cpl. USMC

This is Brad. Brad is the Iceman.  
Brad is a Marine.  
Don't piss Brad off.

This is Brad's bitch-whore of an ex.  
She's the slimiest cunt-slut ever.  
Brad has bad taste in women.

This is Brad after the bitch-whore left him.  
See Brad trying not to cry?  
Now Brad has to go to war and kill people.

Brad is better now. Brad has a Ray-Ray, a Walt and a Trombley.  
Brad also has a lieutenant. Brad would like to fuck his LT.  
Don't ask! Don't tell!

Oh no! Brad saved the country, but the bitch-whore wants him back.  
Run, Brad! Run! Shoot her with a 40 Mike-Mike.  
No! Brad! Don't...well, shit.

This is Ray. Ray hates that bitch. Ray wants to fuck her shit up.  
Brad doesn't listen to Ray about girls. Given that Ray likes Walt, this is probably wise.  
This calls for command.

This is Nate. He's the lieutenant.  
He wants Brad, but we're pretending we don't know that.  
Save Brad, LT! You can do it with your cock-sucking lips!

Nate has sucked Brad's cock before the bitch-whore could suck his soul.  
The US Marine Corps is at your service!  
The day is saved!


End file.
